Referring to FIG. 6 the present liners for Kestrel Analyzer Magnet Chambers are constructed of many pieces 601 and are held in place within the chamber by wires. The wires are threaded through holes 602 in the liner pieces 601. When the liners need replaced the present construction of the liners 601 lead to a long down time.
Referring to FIG. 1 a plan view of the chamber of a Kestrel Analyzer Magnet Chamber 1 is shown. Liners line the sides of the chamber to prevent wear caused by the beam 8. Liners exist on all sides; a curved liner 7 lines the curved side and straight liners 4 and 2 line the two straight sides.
Access to replace the liners is by removing the neutral beam dump 6. The current liners are made up of multiple pieces 601 held together by wires 21 through holes 602 in the pieces. As can be seen in FIG. 2, to remove the liners it is necessary to remove the wires 21 attached to the side of the chamber 1. This presents a problem as kinks along the wires impede the removal of the liner pieces 601. The wires have to be removed at both ends if they are damaged or should the liners be stuck. While the wires at the neutral beam dump end are easily removed, removing the wires at the other end requires dismantling the chamber 1.
It would be desirable to have liners that could be replaced easily and without the need to dismantle the entire chamber.